The Farm
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: The two cups fell to the ground, shattering and splattering hot coffee everywhere, a puddle begin to form at his sock clad feet. In front of him was the face of someone he hadn't seen since high school. Someone who he'd recently learned had died. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This came to me the other day while at work. It stuck with me and I knew it had to be a story. Now I know I've kind of gone with this theme before, but I promise it's totally different story, and probably not what you'd expect. Reviews are awesome! Also I promise to have the second chapter of "Let Go of the Rest" up tomorrow, it's almost done. But tomorrow is also my birthday, so I'll do my best! (For the record I do not want to turn 26 and would prefer to stay 25.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

It's freezing. And it's bound to be one of those horrible windy days, where the winter air bites, even through your warmest layers. Minnesota never fails to be the first state to catch winter, always missing out on those perfect fall days. He takes the last sip of his cup of coffee, never really liking the taste, but needing the warmth. It's around 6:30 in the morning, and the sun is finally starting to make its presence. This kind of weather is terrible on time, in the summer months work begins an hour earlier. But he figures an extra hour during the daylight is far better than frost bite.

Setting down his empty cup, he heads toward the front door. His boots (with extra thick socks) are first, followed by his fleece jacket, then an oversized winter coat, a wool scarf, and finally his favorite winter working gloves. Stepping outside and heading through the snow, he's warm for about a minute, before the cold sets in. The barn isn't too far away and his boots are solid, but the snow is a few feet deep and each step is a large effort. Up in the distance he can see Bill and Cameron, the two farm hands, moving snow away from the barn door, each with a shovel in their hand.

"You two need some help? There are easier ways of doing this you know?"

"Son, do you see us fitting anything but ourselves and a shovel through this snow?"

Bill was an older man, somewhere in his fifties, he'd been at the farm for the last twelve years. He called every man younger than him, "Son", and always had the last sarcastic remark.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to suggest. Got an extra shovel?"

Cameron handed it over to him and they continued on. When the barn door was clear, the sun was high in the sky. They still had to get the cows out for a few hours so they could clean the stalls, and the small chicken coop needed attention. Not to mention, fire wood was already running short.

Opening the barn door, the smell of manure and dust hit his nose. The first time he had properly smelled a barn, he'd promptly ran for the relief of fresh air, now it had become almost welcoming.

The cows greeted them with persistent mooing, as if they were begging to be let out. Unlatching the stalls, the plump cows meandered out of the barn. Once the doors were shut again, all three men loosened their scarves and removed their gloves.

"Damn that's strong."

"I swear Cameron, that comes out of your mouth every time we're in here."

"Well, it's a fact. These cows stink."

Cameron was around the same age as himself, only at the farm for the last year. He had been in the military, but was discharged after a motor vehicle accident during training, that left his knee weak.

Each grabbing a shovel, they heaved the manure into wheel barrows, then added fresh hay. When lunch time finally arrived, the barn was spick and span.

They ate lunch on milk buckets, listening the wind whirl outside. He was glad for the mug of coffee he'd brought, they were spending the rest of working day in the snow.

The sun helped keep the warmth in for a while, as did the messy chicken coop. Cleaning up around a bunch of birds took more energy than he would have cared to use.

By the time late afternoon came, the chickens were nestled into their nests, and the cows were safely in their stalls. They spent the rest of the day, shoveling more snow and bringing back what firewood they could get too. The trees were buried in snow, so they restored to fallen logs and branches.

When five o'clock hit, they said their goodbyes like always and went their separate ways, ready to repeat the process all over. That was life on a farm though, a whole lot of work, and little room for free time. Today was an easy day though, mild in work and chores. Tomorrow would mean more shoveling, mostly down the main roads leading to the farm, and the continued quest for more firewood.

The next morning he got up, had his coffee, bundled up and headed out the door. Bill had just come up the road in his old pickup, snow plow latched to the front, he had someone else with him.

"Hey Bill, good morning. I see you've got the snow plow. Should make things a little easier today. Where's Cameron?"

"Cameron will be out of commission for a few weeks. Turns out the boy can't walk without falling, poor kid snapped is wrist in the fall. Good news is, a buddy of mine called me about a farm hand looking for work, snagged him right away."

The new guy was tall, looked strong and eager. Ready to work.

"Hi, nice to meet you, thanks for allowing me to work here. Names, Chris Hudmel."

His voice was oddly familiar but he really couldn't place it. But he swore it was from somewhere in his past. Someone familiar. That couldn't be right though, because, well, it was impossible. The guys face was covered, but that voice.

"Not a problem, with Cameron out, we would need an extra hand anyway. Have you ever worked as a farm hand before?"

"Never actually, but I did grow up in a small town and I'm a quick learner."

"Great, let's get started boys."

"You know I don't think I caught your name."

"Matt, Matt Rutherford."

Chris stopped in his tracks, Matt could only see his eyes from beneath his scarf, but shock seemed to radiate from him.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, sorry."

Together they piled into Bill's truck, headed for the main road. When they reached the road, Matt grabbed both shovels from the bed of the truck, while Bill double checked the plow on the front. Starting up the motor once again, Bill prepared to move down the road.

"Now, as Bill pushes the snow away, we have to follow behind and shovel the remaining snow. If all goes right, this should only take about two or three hours."

Matt directed Chris as to where to throw the snow as they went, avoiding any large piles of snow. By the time their arms ached and their backs were a little stiff. They decided to take an early lunch in order to rest their muscles and refuel. Getting back in the truck they drove back the farm, getting their quickly with the newly clear roads. Taking their lunches, they headed into the house, the barn was full of cows today, plus he kind of wanted to give the new guy a proper welcome.

The house was perfectly warm when the men stepped into it, nice change from the cold weather outside. Taking off his scarf, coat, and boots, he went to make a cup of coffee.

"Well, Chris how do you like it? Now too much I hope."

"Oh not at all, although I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow."

"Probably, but your muscles eventually get used to it. And you might want to take that scarf off, get too hot and you won't be able to adjust to the cold properly."

He poured two cups of coffee, one in each hand, intent on giving them to Bill and Chris. It was as he turned around that everything clicked.

The two cups fell to the ground, shattering and splattering hot coffee everywhere, a puddle begin to form at his sock clad feet.

In front of him was the face of someone he hadn't seen since high school. Someone who he'd recently learned had died.

"Finn Hudson?"

"Umm yeah. I really hoped you wouldn't remember me."

"You two know each other?"

"We went to high school together. But I transferred junior year after my family moved here. You're supposed to be dead? It was all over Facebook and the Lima Journal website! What are you doing here in Minnesota?"

"It's a long story. And I promise to tell you, but please promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Rachel."

"Rachel Berry? Crazy, Broadway bound Rachel Berry?"

"Yes and it's very important that she doesn't find out. No one needs to know I'm alive, not yet."

"What's so important that you can't tell your friends and family you're alive?"

"I'm trying to stop the Apocalypse."

**AN/2: Do you like that I went with Matt? I needed a character that no longer held any ties to McKinley, but would still recognize Finn. Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm still working out much of the details of this story, so I hope this makes sense! I've trying to make it stray as much away from my story "Getting Out of Heaven" as possible. Some things will be similar though, like the use of the number three (The Holy Trinity) and slight references to Supernatural. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me do you? I should have known this would happen, which is why I was trying to disappear. It was a coincidence that I ran into you."

Finn Hudson was clearly crazy. He had become one of those loony bastards who thinks the world is ending, and everyone should know.

"How exactly am I supposed to believe you're trying to stop the end of world? Or that it's actually happening for that matter? I've spent enough time in church to know, it can't be predicted."

"Look, how about I tell you everything I know, and then you can judge for yourself whether I'm crazy or not."

"Fine, but if for one minute I think you're lying, you're gone tomorrow. I won't tell anyone I saw you, as long as you disappear. Okay?"

"Deal. So I guess I'll start at the beginning. For the record, I actually did die. I'd rather not disclose how that happened, but it's not really important. What is important, is what happened after. Right as it happened, everything went black and I felt warm. When I came too, I was on this cold marble floor. Everything was silent, and at first I thought I went deaf. But then someone spoke."

"_Good, you're awake."_

_A man was standing above him, nothing about him seemed familiar, except his presence. Since the stranger was offering no hand, he pulled himself up, noticing for the first time that he was in a large building. There were windows with sunlight, but nothing to see beyond that. _

"_Would you like to know where you are?"_

_He nodded, afraid to speak._

"_Simply put, you are in Heaven. Where you are standing is not where most departed souls go. This is a place of great importance, in fact it has been a great while since I have stepped foot in these halls."_

"_Where is everyone else? And also, who are you?"_

"_We will get to who I am soon, but first the answer to your first question. If you are referring to the "everyone" as Angels, than they are here. Unseen, yes, but present. Other souls, they go somewhere else, where they are at peace. You are not here to live out your eternal life, no I have a greater purpose for you." _

"_A purpose? For what? I'm just this nobody kid from Ohio. What do I have to give to Heaven?"_

"_Everything. Courage, determination, a willingness and desire to change the world. You are special Finn Hudson, which is exactly why you are perfect for this task."_

"_Exactly what is it you want me to do? I thought everything was perfect up here, with no wars, or hate."_

"_The problem that exists is beyond Heaven, in fact it surrounds the entire Universe."_

"_So, what's this problem?"_

"_What I am about to tell you, is of utmost importance, and if taken care of quickly will save the souls of Heaven and those on Earth. I need you Finn Hudson, to stop the coming Apocalypse."_

"_Wait, the end of the world? I thought that was something that was supposed to happen. Doesn't the Bible say something about Paradise at the end? Wouldn't the end of the world, I don't know, be an okay thing?"_

"_No one wants the end of the world. It's beautiful, miraculous thing that holds so much life. For it to go now, would be wrong."_

"_But there's so much hate, people are tearing each other down every day. If the world were to end, all of it would be gone."_

"_Love is so much more important than any hate. I've seen love arise from the most evil of events, and if that can happen? Well, there really is no need to extinguish it."_

"_What do I do then? This seems really complicated and all."_

"_You will return to Earth first and far most. Take yourself far away from those who know you, somewhere remote. It will be easier to hide and protect yourself and your mission. However, blend in as you see fit. Looking suspicious will do no good."_

"_Okay, go somewhere far away, remote, and blend in. Got it. What next?"_

"_Wait for the signs. Three of them. These signs will tell you what to do. They will be harder to find as each one appears, but I have no doubt that you will see them. After you have received each sign, you will know exactly where to go. And if all goes as it should, the world will continue to exist as we know it."_

"_And what happens if I don't succeed?"_

"_The worse evils imaginable. Odd weather patterns, unexplainable deaths, demons. Fire will consume everything, until it all turns to dust. All of God's perfect creations, gone."_

"_Wow. I really can't let that happen."_

"_So, you accept?"_

"_Yes, someone has to save the world, might as well be me."_

"_Okay then, back to Earth you go."_

"_How will I get back?"_

"_I'll just snap my fingers, and you'll be there."_

"_You can do that?"_

"_Of course, I am God after all. You have until December 25__th__."_

"And then, I woke up in this old abandoned church. I had to walk for miles before I found anyone who could tell me where I was. Thankfully I found this small restaurant that needed a bus boy, free apartment above if I'd work for free. I'd been doing that for about three weeks before Bill came into the restaurant."

"Kid looked like he could have been doing something better. So when Cameron was put on bed rest, I went back and hired Chris…err…Finn. Who knew he was actually here to stop the end of the world."

"Wait, you actually believe him?"

He couldn't for the life of him, understand how any of this was plausible. Hudson had to be crazy and clearly is family needed to know where he was.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You forget I was in the Army son, I can tell when someone's lying. It's in the hands. Boy wasn't shaking a bit."

"But none of it makes any sense. There's been nothing strange going on."

"What about all that snow in Florida? And that day last month when the temperature was so high, none of us had long pants on."

"Fine. If any of this is true, which I still don't believe it is, how exactly are you supposed to stop it?"

"I told you, I'm waiting for signs. So far nothing. And I'm starting to worry. It's been weeks."

Suddenly a burst of light filled the room, it as much brighter and more intense than staring into the sun. Amongst the light, he could just make out a shadow.

As the light descended, the figure came into focus.

It had wings.

"Who are you?"

It was Finn who spoke, clearly unafraid of what was in front of him.

"Hello Finn, my name is Joshua, and I am an Angel of the Lord. I have come to guide you in your mission."

"An-an Angel?"

"Yes, and I have brought with me, your first sign."

Joshua lifted his hand, a few cords of a song played into the air. And then it was gone.

"I know that song. For some reason I just cannot place it."

"It was hoped that your mind would have recovered by now."

"What do you mean, recovered?"

"The fall from Heaven took a toll on your mind and body. Memories from your life need to be found again. They're there, it is just a matter of remembering."

"So, what do I do until then? You said you were here to help me?"

"You will do as God intended, keep yourself hidden, continue to pay complete attention. I will prepare you for whatever may lie ahead. Teach you the ways in which to protect yourself. It is and extremely dangerous time, especially for you."

"But I thought I was safe if I kept hidden?"

"In truth, you are. But there are evils that are looking for you. They know of your mission and will do anything in their power to stop it."

"Who exactly wants to stop me? It doesn't make sense. God didn't tell me someone was after me, only that it was my job to stop this."

"The end of world is far too soon, God had not planned nor is he ready for it. This is the work of someone else. Someone who wants the world to burn."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes, Lucifer. He is vengeful and has sent his Demon's out to try and find you."

"What do they want from me?"

"They want nothing, only your death. You see, you are the key, the savior. God's most important asset. Without you, the world will end and the evils of Hell will have their Glory."

"So how do I keep them from finding me? I'm not an Angel or anything."

"Leave that to me. Your job is to watch for the signs. And think closely about the one you just heard. It will bring you closer to your destination. You are safe here for the time being, it is a place no one would ever think to find you. I myself must leave you."

"I thought you were supposed to protect me?!"

"Do not worry. If you are ever in need of my help, call my name."

And with that the Joshua disappeared, surrounded by the same light that brought him.

**AN/2: Demon's are coming? And Finn is God's most important asset? And what about those signs? Stay tuned! **


End file.
